lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
---- * "trepa esta mur es ultra '' me pote " ? * "ultra me comprende " ? "ultra me tolera " ? ** Me sujeste "estra me pote", "estra me comprende", "estra me tolera". O "plu ce me pote tolera". "Ultra" sinifia vera "a la otra lado de". Simon ** "beyond my ability" ="ultra" es un metafor clar en engles,arabi e otras. "Estra" es ance bon. ** Ance "supra me pote" es bon. Me pensa ce "ultra" es la min bon de la tre. Simon ---- * ce es desida final per la "since" povre. Per la ves tre,nos discute sur esta. Nos aseta "de pos" ,alora refusa el ? Si "pos" ave du sinifias (after,behind),perce "de pos " no ave " from behind " e " since " ambos ? per favore ,como en tota linguas ,"since" e "after" es no la mesma ! Si revive "da" , da = since \prep e da ce \conj ( no nesesa "de cuando") ** Nos no ia refusa "de pos". El es bon, e en la disionario (ma su "de": me va move el a su "pos"). Jorj ia dise: ''me sujeste ce nos reteni ance "de" per "since" (en espresas simple, como "es tre dias de me aniversaria") e "de pos" per situas plu ambigua. "De pos" pote es ance "from behind" — esta es en la disionario. Me acorda ce (en alga casos) "since" e "after" no es la mesma. "Since" indica tota de un estende de tempo; "after" sujeste sola un punto en acel estende. ("Me abita asi de pos 1999" — tra la estende total entre 1999 e aora. "Me ia comensa abita asi pos 1995" — a un punto entre 1995 e aora.) Nos no desira revive "da"! Simon ** me no vole "da" ; me ia confusa de ajunta e omete de "de pos". Cisa me ia malleje ! ** La discute ia es poca multe confusante :-) car el ia conserna distinguis sutil entre parolas tan basal ce on no pote fasil trova otra modos per espresa la sinifias. Simon ---- *''La Don silenta'' de 4 volumes" --nos usa "volum" como parte de narada? **on dise "en 4 libros". "volum" es sola per la conteni de 3 dimensiones. Jorj *a village on the lower Don--"un vileta sur la plu basa de rio Don "? ** "...a la curso basa de la Rio Don" Jorj * Bush abita anoiante en White House--o en casa blanca american(per distingui esta de Magrib) ** "en la White House" es plu coreta, me pensa. Jorj ** An si on tradui la nom, on ta dise "en la Casa Blanca'', ma per la site en Magrib on ta dise "en Casablanca". Simon ** Como nos dise "Moroccan"? *engles>inglix. An con discutes pasada, me trova "engles" un parola strana e mutilada. Plu bon nos ta segue la pronunsia en "inglix" como "franses" , e no segue la spele (no francais). Me joia multe oiante parolas bela "arabi,Misre,deutx "etc ma no "engles" ! Per favore pensa de " inglix" **la usa de E es per reconosablia, e es ance usada per England. nota ce la corti internasional per engles es EN. la -es segue un de la formas comun per linguas/popla. nota ce nos cambia multe finis de linguas a -es, como nederlandes e franses, cuando el no es tro diferente de la nom orijinal. Jorj **tu es coreta per E . Ma la sona de -ix final de englix es reconoseda a tota mundo. E la fini -es es asente en "deutx ,arabi,rusce" e multe otra! Ancora un apela ultima ,pf : englix, ce ta sona plu simil :)